insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennsen Rahl
Skills In her world of magic where everyone has a spark of it that allows them to interact with the magic inherent in it Jennsen is a stark rarity- a person lacking the spark, making her what is known as Pristinely Ungifted. As a person who cannot interact with magic at all she is unable to see the workings of magic, such as illusions or magically created things- but she can't be affected by them either. Any spell, magical barrier or magical item that is used against her is powerless and any magical item she holds becomes inert, utterly powerless and ineffective until she lets go or has it taken from her. The downside to this is that no magical healing or beneficial spells can help her either, and that the side-effects of magic can cause her damage. Magically-summoned fire can't burn her, but if she were to touch a rock that had been heated by that fire she would be burned by it, as the rock's natural properties caused the burn, not the magic itself. If her blood is drained and drunken in a ritual it makes others pristinely ungifted as well, with the same abilities and flaws, as well as losing all of their native magical abilities forever. Subtractive Magic- that which takes away from the world by sending it straight to the Underworld- is able to affect her as usual, since she isn't immune to death. At the time she was brought into Pandora she was carrying with her in a satchel the three Boxes of Orden. When these boxes are put together on their native world they give the person absolute power over the wills of everyone affected by magic, able to order them to kill or die as the user wishes- and often does, considering the corrupting power of them. Given the nature of Pandora this effect lasts only a matter of a minute or two and if the boxes are separated during that time by someone without a spark of magic or otherwise unaffected by magic the control is broken, as well as only being able to control one person at a time, much like a Confessor's touch, and only a person in the user's line of sight. Jennsen herself cannot use these boxes and considers herself their guardian for that reason, and she will not let others use them for fear of them becoming mad with the power, as well as the safety of those around her. In all other ways she is a normal girl, raised on a farm and in moderately good shape, good with animals, but just as frail as any other human being. Her education is poor considering her background and her lifetime in hiding but she knows how to care for animals and plants, as well as other domestic chores. Personality In everyday surroundings Jennsen is simply a nice, helpful girl who knows her way around a farm. She has a special fondness for animals, especially of the barnyard or small, furry and cute variety, a soft spot for children and a gentle heart who enjoys her work. An expressive girl, she smiles widely when happy, eyes almost glowing with it, frowns deeply when angry and when she's afraid it's visible in every line of her body- and she feels everything with acute depth and empathy due to her gentle heart. She thinks very highly of her family and friends as well, tending to trust them. Underneath that there is the mind of a very clever girl though, one canny enough to know the usefulness of a convenient lie and how to pull it off, as well as recognizing the difference between right and wrong on a very deep level. Though shaking and frantic she is able to act bravely, risking herself for the good of the many or her friends and family. She would sacrifice herself to keep the world safe or keep the Boxes of Orden from a force she believes doesnt't deserve them, to the point of nearly committing suicide to prevent their location from being discovered. While she is generally very close to her brother Richard before entering Pandora her other brother Darken took advantage of her temporary amnesia after a beating by D'Haran soldiers to twist her memories into believing that Richard was the cruel enemy, while Darken was the one working for the will of the people. This confusion has led her to fear the Seeker and those who support him, though her views on morality stay the same. Appearance Young and pretty if a bit disheveled a good deal of the time, Jennsen is about 5'5" tall and thin as a rake, long-legged and quick on her feet. Red hair hangs to her mid-back and her eyes are a light blue that makes it seem as though she's staring through you for the truth even when she is smiling and laughing. High cheekbones draw even more attention to her eyes. When she is given a choice on what to wear she picks simple gowns that hang mid-calf to free her legs to walk or run as needed, and over her shoulder she carries a large, leather satchel that she is very protective of. Relationships History Born three years after her brother Richard was taken from her mother Taralyn to protect him from death, her father Panis Rahl disguised as a young shepherd. Raised in the country, away from the city of Brennidon where Richard was taken away, she grew up an ordinary girl on a farm. Taralyn taught her of the legend of the Seeker and that he was her brother while making sure that Jennsen always knew this was a secret, never to be hinted at or revealed. One day while she was milking her goat she heard a scream from within her house and ran in to discover the Mord'Sith Denna and others holding Taralyn hostage. Frightened by the idea of having her mother tortured she agreed to doing what was commanded of her- retrieving the Box of Orden that the wizard Zed had hidden in a field and surrounded by seven magical wards that had killed every one of the numerous soldiers who had attempted to reach it. On coming to the field she saw the Box immediately, as she couldn't see the illusion placed on it, and while Denna explained her gifts as one of the Pristinely Ungifted she shoved Jennsen roughly into the circle. On getting the box in her hand she briefly tried to negotiate with Denna, saying that when her mother was freed and running away she would give the box to the Mord'Sith, but Denna simply used her Agiel on Taralyn, torturing her more, and in alarm Jennsen ran out of the circle, shoving the box into Denna's arms. Once it was free of Jennsen's touch though the box sent up a magical flare, alerting Zed, Richard and Kahlan to the fact it had been discovered as well as its location. Not wanting to be stopped on her journey Denna decided to bring both Jennsen and Taralyn along with Jennsen carrying the box so their progress wouldn't be noticed. While walking the Mord'Sith tried to turn Jennsen against her mother, citing the fact that it seemed Taralyn had hidden her history from her, and seemingly distraught Jennsen ran away- only to cast the Box into the forest, again setting off the spell and allowing the Seeker, First Wizard and Confessor to find them. D'haran soldiers found the box and it was strapped to Jennsen's arms while she and her mother were tied behind Denna's horse. Soon after Richard and his companions appeared to free Jennsen, but her mother was dragged away as Denna retreated. After a frantic few moments of wanting to follow Taralyn the girl finally explained to Richard that Taralyn was mother of both of them, making Richard her brother, and Zed confessed to being Taralyn's father, making him Richard and Jennsen's grandfather. Richard and Jennsen decided to go and try to free their mother with little success, then came up with a plan to try and trick Denna out of the box- but it went awry, leaving Taralyn dead and Denna promising to revive her if the other two Boxes of Orden were stolen from Darken Rahl's palace. Jennsen, being immune to magic, managed to barely avoid being caught by Darken Rahl, passed through his wards and escaped with the boxes, bringing them back to Richard just in time for Denna to double-cross them again. The only choice was for Richard to put the Boxes of Orden together and he used their power to order Denna to bring Taralyn back to life- only to find out she'd been lying and couldn't do so. Mad with grief he ordered Kahlan to kill Denna, but Jennsen realized the power had corrupted him and separated the boxes, separating Richard from the power. After Taralyn's funeral Jennsen was given guardianship of two of the Boxes while her brother kept the third, and she went into hiding with members of the Resistance. After living with a family for a number of months the D'haran soldiers started to close it, and after being warned and gathering the boxes she was given a stone which, when swallowed, would kill her in the space of ten breaths so she wouldn't be tortured or worse for the location of the boxes. Frightened but determined she ran to the edge of a lake and threw the satchel with the boxes into the depths before she was overtaken some distance away and lost the stone that would allow her to kill herself. After being badly beaten and still not telling the location of the boxes she was taken to Darken Rahl's palace so that he could get the information out of her. A healer hired to look after her until she awakened realized that all of the blows to her head had given her very vague memories of the events of the past few months, but that kind treatment and reminders might bring them back, so Darken told the confused girl that he was a friend who had saved her from Richard's troops, that Richard was the cruel one and slowly started to warp her memories of the past few months to match that story. After giving her gifts and showing kindness as well as explaining that he was her brother as well Jennsen finally remembered and told Darken where she had placed the Boxes just as Richard was arriving himself. Injured but still having the Boxes he added his own to it, then returned to the camp of firefever sufferers, where Zed and Kahlan had been trying to heal the people. Goaded by Darken, who was afraid of Richard using the boxes, Jennsen took the cure into the camp and followed Darken's orders to pretend as though she was still on Richard's side. Confused by Richard's kindness she nonetheless believed Darken's claims that the cure for the firefever being given to his 'enemies' was proof of Darken's care for his people and took the satchel with the boxes, running off into the forest and back toward Darken's troops. Richard, realizing what she'd done, chased after her to try and find out why she'd done such a thing, and he grabbed her, making her scream. She ordered that he let her go, a wish he granted, but just as they started to speak the black cords reached up from the ground, pulling her into Pandora, and the satchel containing the Boxes of Orden with her. Pandora History